Are We Family?
Summary The girls feel unprepared to compete against the Chinese team. With Emily not being able to land her vault correctly and other obstacles in the way, will The Rock triumph? Plot The Chinese team is going to come to The Rock for an invitational meet. The press asks questions about Lauren's bad performance in Beijing and Lauren tells them that no American gymnast has been able to defeat china on beam and she will be the first one to do so. While interviewing Emily, the reporter introduces her as Sarah Columbo and on knowing her real identity, the reporter tells her that she is 'the one who everybody thinks does not belong'. Payson tells the press that her back is absolutely fine but she cannot perform and she will still be there with her team mates supporting them. The chinese team arrives And Kaylie has'nt arrrived yet. Ellen Beals informs Sasha that Kaylie has pulled out of the meet and he should cancel the meet against China. However Sasha announces that the meet will be there even in Kaylie's absence. Carter and Lauren visit Kaylie and explain the reason why Carter and Lauren were together in Lauren's garage and tell Kaylie that she should not back out from the meet. However Kaylie decision of not competing still stands. Emily is still having problems with her vault and Leo tells her the reason Kaylie is not competing. And emily tells leo that she will be losing her scholarship if she competes and yet she will. Ronnie tells Sasha to come and talk to Kaylie but Sasha refuses.to do so. Emily and Leo visit the Pizza Shack and leo in Emily's absence keeps the letter that Damon had written for Emily. Sasha visits Alex and tells him to go and talk to Kaylie. The day of the meet arrives and Emily decides that she is going to go back to her old landing. Alex has a pep talk with Kaylie and she decides to compete.Kaylie arrives at the meet surprising everybody. Kaylie has a pep talk with her team and fires everyone up. The competition begins. The Competition Floor Gengi Cho performs a great floor routine and so does Kaylie. Kaylie wins the first medal of the day for the Rock. The final scores on Floor were: Vault Emily decidesto her original vault a Yurchenko 1.5 and nails it. Emily wins the second medal of the day for the Rock. The final scores on Vault were: 'Bars '''Kaylie does'nt medal on bars.Lauren injures herself and cannot perform on bars causing payson to do so. Payson makes a comeback in gymnastics. Emily does a clean routine on bars and wins another medal for the Rock. The final scores on bars were: '''Beam ' Lauren injures herself on her dismount but manages to earn the Rock a medal on Beam. Sasha tells Kaylie to add a triple twist dismount in her routine. Kaylie wins the fifth and final medal of the day and making The rock triumph. The final scores on beam were: Category:Episodes